Naruto: Dark Knight Rises
by evildragonlord101
Summary: After suffering at the hands council Naruto uncovers a hidden cave leading him down a path to becoming the next Batman


Catwoman Rise

.

A young woman walked alone down Konoha's streets. She is a beautiful woman with two buns atop her head, Her name is Tenten, and for the past five years her mind has been focused on one thing, Naruto. Unknown to many, she had grown up with Naruto at the orphanage before he was kicked out. After that, she felt horrible for not being there for him more. As she was thinking this, her mind went to one memory...

flashback

A five year old Tenten was playing with Naruto in the small playground at the orphanage.

"Come on Whiskers" she yelled to Naruto as she climed a tree nearby.

"I'm coming Panada" Naruto yelled back.

Once they both reached the top of the tree they looked out over the vew of the village.

Naruto looked over at Tenten and smiled. Tenten then turned to him and smiled as well.

"Hey Tenten" he said getting her attention.

"What is it Naruto" she asked smiling.

"Do you" he started "Do you ever think about...getting married".

Tenten looked up and thought for a minute, "Maybe sometimes" she answered "Why?"

"Well" said Naruto "Would you like to...marry me".

Tenten blushed, but smiled. "Well" she said "We are only five, but maybe when were older I might want to". She then gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

Naruto smiled then said "Then I promise, when were older, we'll get married".

Naruto then found two flowers growing on a branch. Taking them, he wrapped then into two rings, putting one on himself and one of Tenten.

Tenten giggled. "So I guess i'm now" she said. Naruto giggled as well.

flashback ends

Tenten reaches into her pocket and pulls out the now withered flower ring. She smiled as tears started falling.

"I guess we can't keep that promise now" she said.

Tenten's thoughts soon turned to anger at the civilians, specifically the council members. They treated her friends, and secret love, as if he was amonster. Hurting him more times then probably anyone could count. And now he was gone, because of them.

She looked over and saw several children of the civilian council laughing away in bliss rotting on their parents wealth and influence within the village. Takashi Tsunato was the head of the club, not only the smartest but also because of his forceful personality was the unspoken leader. Although he worn a nice shirt and pants, it was obvious he was a geek. His eyesight was so bad that only thick glasses could correct it.

The next one was Maruo a chubby boy with curly short black hair, and large nose, his mouth was wide he was also very overweight even bigger than Choji but was often teased because of his perverted was of peeking on some of the girls in the locker room, he wore a large tank top and brown shorts, he licked his lips watching Tenten pass by sending a shiver down the girls back. Tenten had been paired with him during hand to hand matches using it as a chance to grope the girls rear end earning a brutal beat down from the young weapon mistress.

Next was Maruyama another unattractive young man who's family was one of the wealthiest in Konoha mostly from his mother's family after she passed on his father inherited it all and would often spoil Maruyama with the best cloths and games money could buy.

Both father and son felt that money could buy them whatever they wanted, and that was women particularly famous well know Kunochi like Kurenai, even offering to pay off Tsuande's gambling dept if she would be his which left the man broken after a brutal beating from the legendary Sannin. Maruyama was dressed in a dark suit over a white tucked in shirt and a pair of light pants, he was also sporting a fancy comp over.

The last of the boys was Hosoi a skinny twig of a boy with thick, bushy, curly reddish brown hair around the sides and back, he had two buck teeth that made him look like a beaver, and a hooked nose he was dressed in a red sweater and black pants.

All six boys licked their lips as she walked by with her ass and tits jiggling.

Tenten looked back, noting that all four had bugles in the front of their pants.

"You can look all you want, boys." Tenten smirked, "But you will never have a taste. Oh, I suggest a cold shower for your….problem. And focusing on finding a good career!" Tenten yelled over to the boys sending them a, flare causing Hosoi to fall back into a bush while Tenten laughed as she walked off

"That fucking bitch!" Maruo snarled as she stepped to follow the coed.

"Easy Maruo." Takashi said as he blocked his friend's path, "Easy. It is all in timing."

"Yeah, yeah." Hosoi snarled, "That bitch's time is coming."

"They all are, especially the mislabel whore Hinata Hyuga." Takashi said with a,sneer his hand rubbing his cheek still feeling the harsh sting of the Hyuga Heiress hands.

(Higarashi Household)

Tenten lived with her mother who was a bit of a snob, she had lived with her father who had passed away during a mission. Her mother had never approved of Tenten's tomboyish personality and was always trying to make her act more feminine. Her room wasn't what you would expect from her given it was rather girly with pink walls.

She set to work, with a black spray can. She smeared away the bright pink and yellow colors that decorated the room in a rather messy fashion, but it still wasn't enough for her.

She went to her closet to spray paint her good dresses black, but then she spots something in particular she had to get it out. A leather jacket her father gave her on her 13th birthday.

She spray-painted her dollhouse before beating it with the spray can. She knocks it over the dollhouse as she places the leather jacket along with some sewing material on the table. She then begins her work.

(Half an hour later)

Tenten strutted towards her room window with her cats in her newly sleek outfit "I don't know about you, Miss Kitty..." Tenten said in a dry, seductive tone as she squatted down with her hands above her knees feeling the leather riling up her butt.

"But I feel... so much... yummier..." She moaned with her hands traveling up her luscious hips ending up to a relaxed yoga stretch above her head.

(Kenta's Family Pharmacy)

A figure stood crouched on a roof top, across from a civilian council members house. She wore a tight, latex one piece suit that was cut to reveal her flat stomach and give more than a glimpse of her more than ample bosom. Her mask left only her jaw uncovered and had two catlike ears. Fingerless gloves, black shinobi boots completed her costume. Around her waist was a pouch full of kunai with whip hanging from her belt.

Inside the costume, the heat was already beginning to build up, and every breath that Tenten took was infused with the aroma of rubber. This more than aroused her a little, but she used that to help sharpen her senses as she walked towards the gates of the house, her buttocks swaying behind her from side to side, her breasts bouncing lightly, barely restrained by the bra she wore underneath.

When Tenten reached the gates, she coiled the bullwhip she was holding around her waist, leaving a length of the tip to trail down behind the small of her back, down between her buttocks, rather like the tail of a cat.

She scaled the gate by hidden in the shadows into the shadows until she was at a window not visible to the street. She then cut a neat hole in a pane of glass with a glass cutting tool. She found the wiring for the contact breakers through the latex over her fingers, by passed them with an extension wire, and pushed up the window. Then she crawled through the opening on all fours, almost as if she was pouring herself through the narrow opening.

She quietly crept over to the sleeping man. Finally reaching him, she raised her kunai high. She placed her hand over his mouth, startling him awake, before plunging the kunai into his chest repeatedly.

Once finnished, she carved Council Scum over his bed. She then searched throught his home, taking anything that looked valuable, along with any money he had. She then left throught the window.

As she jumped across the night sky she caught glimpse of another then Kenta, along with his two friends Futoshi and Asai harassing a young girl

She came down a few feet away from the scene before making her presence known to them. The bullies looked away from the girl behind him to look at the newcomer dressed from head to toe in sleek latex.

"I just love a big strong man who's not afraid to show it with someone half his size," said Tenten dryly, acting playful. "Be gentle, it's my first time."

The bully turned to face Tenten, forgetting the young woman was even behind him. The three bullys rush toward her. She lashed out her whip as she ran to meet them. The whip wrapped around Asai's neck theb yanked on the whip as she leaped up. She used the whip to flip the bully onto his back while hitting Futoshi with a round house kick to the face leaving only Kenta, he marched up to her, armed only with a knife, she gave him a few swift kicks to the face, pushing him against the wall.

Tenten raised her hand, extracting her claws, shredding his face.

"Tic...tac...toe!" Tenten said while clawing the mugger's face, before knocking him out with a single punch.

Tenten couldn't believe how easy it was, and for someone who hadn't been in a fight before, she had done well for a beginner. She turned to face the woman with a huge smile on her masked face, her eyes glossed with lust as she eyed her up.

"Thanks I-" the woman said before Tenten pushed her face with her gloved hand.

"You make it so easy, don't you honey," sneered Tenten. "Always waiting for someone to come save you." She leaned towards the woman's ear and let out a seductive whisper.

"I'm Catwoman, hear me roar!" Tenten cooed, her whispered low and seductive before she backflips out of the alley.

(The next night)

Catwoman expertly leaped down onto the street to face Tsunato's department store only just over the road. She saunters up to the locked up glass door, looked through to see all the goodies. A smirk crept up her red painted lips and she went to the other side, sliding her talons against the glass that made a horrible, ear shattering screech.

Catwoman cartwheeled her way down the section of Tsunato's store, and then used a weight lifting equipment as a step to jump forward and despite wearing high heels, she landed perfectly on her feet.

She felt her nipples poking through her suit, her pussy wet from excitement, as she unwound her 8 foot long bullwhip. She strutted back a few feet away, her latex clad ass swaying, turning around to observe the four mannequins lined up. She flicked her wrist to bring the tip of her weapon to expertly break the head of one mannequin, then took out the other two, before she swings it back and forth to gain some strength before she cracked it to break the head of the last mannequin.

Catwoman relished the moment, feeling a little proud of herself. She stretched out her whip, seductively licked it with her tongue when she thought of another idea. She grabbed the end of her whip, lined it behind her and playfully used it as a skipping rope to skip her way to the glass counter that displayed jewelry up for sale, and then proceeded to smash everything up with the handle of her whip.

She turned around to see two, hapless security guards, who really don't know what to make of this attractive, sleek, latex-wearing vigilante. Catwoman thought the poor saps have no chance with her, not by a long shot.

"Who is she?" asked one guard.

"What is she?" asked another, grinning idiotically. "I don't know whether to fire, or fall in love?"

The two chuckled at the lame joke as they drew their guns at Catwoman.

"You poor guys," giggled Catwoman in a sultry tone. "Always confusing your pistols with your privates."

Before the guards even have a chance to open fire, she simply swooshed the weapons down to the floor with her whip.

"Don't hurt us, lady," said the guard, held his hands up in surrender. "Our take-home's less than $300."

"You're overpaid," retorted Catwoman. "Hit the road!"

She slapped her whip to the guards, who hightailed out of the building with their tails between their legs. She wrapped her weapon around her chest before moving to her next plan of action.

Catwoman went to the isle with a handful of spray cans and placed them on top of one of the microwave machines. She turned to see a little box with a door, and punched through with ease to rip the little door off its hinges to reveal a gas cylinder. She slapped the pipe that contained the gas, released it with a loud hiss that echoed throughout the whole store. She opened the microwave, grabbed the cans and placed them inside the machine. She turned the timer clockwise to last 5 minutes as she strolled out of the building.

(Two week later)

The village was in a level of terror not seen since the failed invasion. Now their was a new killer on the loose, a female one. After one person managed to see her, she was named Catwoman for the two ears on her head. She has managed to kill 6 members of the civilian council as well as steal anything of value from their homes. People walked tghe village wondering what would happen next.

Night soon fell over Konoha as figure crept over the roof of the Tsuanto family where their son Takashi slept alone, she began sneaking up the to his bed, after reaching it she pulled back the covers, to discover the man wasen't there. Before she could react she was grabbed from behind

"So your the famed Catwoman" Takashi said, smirking at her.

Tenten struggled to get out of his grip "Let go of me you slob" she yelled.

"Oh" Rhe bot said "A tought one, and a cute one. I'm gonna have fun with you" He was interupted by the sound of his bedroom door opening, with a shadowy man standing in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you!?" The boy demanded

"Who am I" said the figure "I think you should know exactally who I am".

Hearing the voice, Takashi went wide eyed "You...but we..." only to be interupted by an upercut from Tenten allowing her to get out of his grip.

"Yes you did..." Standing before them was a young man dressed in armor with the helmet having horns similar to a mask of the Shinigami he once saw at a store before he was kicked out. It also had red lenses and a sort of gas mask covering where the mouth would be. The suit also had a stylized bat on the chest piece, with the costume having a cape with it being spiked in several places on the shoulders. It also had a belt with several types of gadgets, many of which seemed lethal, including two holsters with two L-shaped items. It also had a knife holster attached to military style boots.


End file.
